A Half Blood Boarding School Love Story
by TW97
Summary: Percy Jackson finds himself in a world wind of confusion when he learns he is the son of the Famous Posiden. Now he is forced to go to Half Blood Boarding school. There he his faced with a problem bigger than the gods: He starts developing feelings for this supposed enemy. Can he work with her to win a competition and keep his feelings intact? Crappy Summary. Good Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is T97! I was always that fan-fiction reader that read probably hundreds of fanfic's but was way to lazy to get of my butt and **

**actually write one. Well the glorious power of vacation has bestowed upon you the marvelous, incredibly corny cliche that is, "A Half Blood **

**Boarding School Love Story." All in Percy's POV! (OLD SCHOOL!), I like strong opinions I have many, and I will try to update regularly but I'm**

**really into my studies and I can't let fan-fictions deter that. Also no magic! Like anyone actually read that because I wouldn't have lol ;) I **

**DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON SERIES!**

Chapter 1: My birthmark is Famous

Hi I am Percy, currently I am running like a freak across the streets of New York. Fleeing from so called "Monsters" who are quite excited about my

birth mark. Now your probably like," Holy smokes what does he mean like a crazy person? He sounds like he is off is wagon!"

Before you judge me let me explain.

The madness began this morning...

"Grover calm down your shaking the table," I said slightly annoyed at why he was freaking out that much. See, Grover practically has a panic attack

every time we leave our private school Goode. He looked at we worryingly and said, "Hey Percy do you want my jacket." Now it was my turn to worry,

"Um Grover we aren't on a date so no I don't want it and two it's like 5 billion degree's out here!" I said raising my eyebrows questionably. " You

know Its global warming! It's because we aren't planting enough trees and properly disposing of our waste..." he ranted. He kept going on and on

well at least he is not hyperventilating. Suddenly this old lady appears, was she hiding in the bushes? Nah, I think enchilada fumes are getting to me.

"Hey sweety, I was shopping for shirts for my son and you look like his size may I see the tag on the back?"she said in a sickly sweet voice. Ok, great

now Grover is hyperventilating. "Um.. Percy I don't think"- he started nervously but I cut him off saying, "Sure ma'am, go ahead. It's on the left

sleeve." Biggest mistake of my life. Next thing I know she pulls out a camera and starts yelling, "He has it! He has the mark! The mark of the Olympian

Family!" Several reporters start popping up and these aren't the regular pesky reporters. These guys were vicious knocking over random pedestrians

and tearing things apart to get to their target. Which was luckily: Me! Oh I love my life. My moms car pulls up right on the side walk. What the heck is

going on! Grover pushes me into the car and my mom speeds off at illegal speeds. The roads were surprisingly clear due to the reporter rampage. I

was about to ask a million questions when my mom says, " Grover, you pressed the emergency button? They've found out." I was about to explode

now. What did they find, what does it have to do with my birth mark? Why did the psycho old lady say something about the rich olympian family my

Music teacher used to lecture me about? Unfortunately all that came out were the brilliant words of,"wuh?" "Your mom gave me an

emergency button to alert her when the monsters find out of your identity," he explained. "when they find out?" I questioned emphasizing the when

part. "Percy darling I knew it was going to happen eventually I just wanted you close to me as long as possible" my mom explained sounding like she

was about to cry. I immediately felt terrible my mom was the best person ever but I still needed answers. "Monsters?" I questioned thoroughly

confused. " The press Percy. But they aren't just regular press. They will hunt you down and do anything possible to get dirt on your family" Grover

explained. "I doubt my moms ever done anything bad" I stated without doubt. My mom wouldn't hurt a fly! "No Percy, not my side but your fathers,"

she explained patiently. "He is dead, right?" I asked my mom. "No, he isn't. I told you that to protect you. He couldn't stay with us even if he wanted

to he is an olympian."my mom said sadly. I let that sink in. Anger rose inside of me. I wasn't mad at my mom. She did everything to protect me. I was

mad at my dad. All the struggling we had to go through. How many jobs we had to do. My mom having to marry that sleaze bag. But he was an

Olympian! He probably owned one of the companies and had millions of dollars! After a while of staring about the window I asked another question, "

Where are we going?" "Half Blood Boarding School" they both replied. Well this sucks. Another new school! I actually had a few friends this year.

Tyson who is this huge guy but he acts like a 7 year and he has the biggest heart. Or even Rachel who I talked to once but she was really cool and

easy to talk to we would've been great friends. My music teacher Mr. Brunner who encouraged me and even gave me private lessons. I was going to

miss it all. " Here we are, Half Blood Boarding School" my mom said sorrowfully. "C'mon mom let's go in" I said. "Percy I can't this place is only for half

bloods. Half Olympian heritage, half normal person. Percy, I have to go the press are gaining on us run to top of the hill, put a hair strand into the

scanner it'll scan it and let you in,"she said desperately. I was flustered, I couldn't get out of here and my moms not coming? "Please mom!" I pleaded

like a 3 year old crying for ice-cream. "I wish baby," she said sadly. She gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. Then ran her fingers through my

hair and said one last goodbye. I watched as my mom got into the car and sped off. Unfortunately I wasn't able to sulk because the monsters were

gaining on us. Me and Grover started running up the hill. Suddenly one of the press grabbed Grover's leg. I threw punches and kicks in all directions.

Somehow I found myself ahead of them dragging Grover along because they had snapped his leg goodness people. I did what my mom said and the

door opened immediately. I walked in and collapsed. A few times I woke up to an empty room and passed out again. Once when I woke up and I saw

a pretty girl standing over me. She was tall, athletic and had a nice deep tan. She had beautiful golden princess curls. A typical California girl except

for her eyes. She had big dazzling grey eyes. Her eyes seemed like they were analyzing everything. She leaned in and whispered in a hushed tone, "

Can you sing?!" I was about to answer but I slipped back into a subconscious sleep. This time it was a lot sweeter. Hey maybe I'll like it here at

Camp Half Boarding School.

**THAT'S IT!**

**Don't worry there will be more!**

**REVIEW! I LOVE FEEDBACK!**


	2. I am now a Sea Spawn

**HEY GUYS!**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**SHOUT OUT TO SKPRETTYGIRL! YOUR MY FIRST REVIEWER YOU TOTALLY MADE MY DAY!**

**ALSO THANK YOU ALLEN R! YOU MAKE ME SMILE! PLZ REVIEW! I LOVE YALL! **

**Chapter 2: I become Sea Spawn**

"Wake up! Wake up Percy!" said shaking me awake. Oh. My. God. I had just fallen asleep in class. All the craziness of yesterday never happened. "Hello Perseus, welcome to Half Blood Boarding School call me Chiron," mr. Brunner ugh I mean Chiron told me. Before I could question he explained, " was an alias. They sent me because grover noticed the mark of the olympians on you and also with your substantial musical abilities. We have a competition coming up and your skills would really help this school." I was surprised. I sort of felt used like grover was only my friend because I had the mark and my favorite teacher only used me for fundraising for some stupid school. I guess it showed because Chiron quickly added,"you were a wonderful student Percy. Also trust me your best friend Grover was really your friend." Ok then, creeped out a teeny bit. Mr. Brunner ugh I mean Chiron  
Could like see through you or something. "I don't sing in public Chiron you know that," I said reminding him. "Very well. Come with me lets go meet Annabeth she'll show you around she's the one who cared you back to health," he said guiding me out the cabin. I got off the bed pulling the light green blanket off. I noticed I had different cloths on. I really hope that it wasn't the Annabeth girl that changed them. I blushed at the thought and Chiron looked at me like he knew what I was thinking. We continued walking in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then I saw her she was the girl I saw when I woke up. Not being creepy or anything but she was seriously beautiful. Though she was wearing a tattered orange shirt and faded jeans she looked amazing. "What are you staring at?" she said and I snapped out of my trance as I her grey eyes analyzed me. "There is uhh a mosquito on your face." I said stupidly and I whacked her in the face to prove it. Yep, Percy Jackson chick magnet I just whack all pretty the girls in the face when I meet them. "Thanks... My face appreciates it," she said as she glared at me. I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed nervously not sure what to do. Yea isn't it surprising I don't have a girlfriend? I mean they could have all this. "Come on Let's start this tour," she said. We continued to walk and Annabeth says, " Chiron will send off a message to the Olympians and see if anyone will claim you as their son. They are usually really busy. It might take months even years sometimes to get a message back." I just nodded because I didn't want a repeat of our last conversation. "Can you sing? I mean there is this huge contest coming up and I need a partner because the winner gets to go out into the real world and we get a load of money for the camp too" she said out of the blue. "No, I can't sing," I lied. Annabeth narrowed her eyes but let it slide and she continued showing me around stopping at different places to explain. "Why do you wanna go out to the real world? I mean other than the awesome bloodthirsty press, the pleasant people of NY and lovely fumes and clutter?" I asked honestly curious. She laughed." Well if that's not intriguing enough! I have always lived here Percy. Since I was 7, I ran away. Grover found me and brought me here. I want to see the real world. I want to fight some press. I mean I have been training for 8 years on disguises, fighting, and hiding from them. I want to use those skills." her pretty grey eyes sparkling as she said that. "Nothing like beating up some guys huh" I joked. She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes, it really gives me internal joy" she replied. I grinned my lopsided grin and looked at her. I thought she was kind of mean at first but she is really cool maybe we could be friends. As I was thinking that I didn't notice the tree root on the ground and of course with my amazing skills I tripped and fell right on guess who? Annabeth. I looked down and started apologizing but she just glared and yelled,"Get off me!" I flinched under her glare. Just at that moment Grover runs in yelling,"PERCY! PERCY!" once he found us he blushed and said," oh I am sorry am I disturbing something. I'll just.. Umm that way.. I like that tree.. Umm bye." Me and Annabeth jumped off each other our faces deep red. "It's not what it looks like" we yelled at the same time. Grover raised his eye brows obviously not believing us. "Chiron told me to give him a tour and while I was showing him the forest where we play capture the flag this idiot," she said as she motioned to me. "Tripped and and fell on her. Complete mistake." I finished her statement. "Finishing eachothers sentences awww how cute! Let's leave them alone and tell him about his dad later Grover!" this girl I didn't notice until now said. "We aren't together juniper!" Annabeth argued complete irritation written on her face. "Wait. What about my dad?" I asked. "He replied to the message Chiron put up. Welcome to Half Blood Boarding School son of Poseidon. CEO of undersea animal wildlife protection and Water works inc. Top marine biologist in the world. Leading researcher on horses and earthquakes." I heard a gasp from Annabeth. I turned around and looked at her worringly and said, "Are you ok?" She glared at me and said, "I don't talk to sea spawn." I watched her run off confused. Then it hit me, "Grover who is Annabeth's Olympian parent?" I asked. He looked at me sadly and said,"Athena. Posiden's worst enemy."

**oh snap! oh percy why you whack her face?**

**well I hoped you liked it!**

**tell me if its a little OC because I am trying to keep them in character**

**REVIEW! Love y'all**

**TW!**


End file.
